


Girls und Panzer Theme Songs

by NoctusFury



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, English, English lyrics, Fanfiction, Fun, Girls und Panzer - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Japanese songs, Manga & Anime, Music, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Song - Freeform, theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: English lyrics to the Girls und Panzer theme songs "Dreamriser" and "Enter Enter Mission!". Credit goes to ChouCho and Ankou Team, respectively. And to the people who made the anime. Anyway, I just thought you guys would be interested in seeing the theme songs in English. Rated K.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Girls und Panzer Theme Songs

_**Disclaimer:** These songs are credited to **ChouCho** and **Ankou Team** , who made these songs and were used for the Girls und Panzer anime series/films._

* * *

_**Girls und Panzer Theme Songs** _

_**By Noctus Fury** _

.

.

.

**Dreamriser — ChouCho**

I just feel my wind.  
I just feel my shine.  
Rise and ride into the sky!

I knew that these dreams would be vexing from the start  
even though I noticed the apathetic winds.  
I stretch my fingers out towards the sun and feel their resonance.  
I feel its rays between my blinks.

Foundations and basics can come afterwards!  
I'll spearhead into the defense and into the bright way!

The light shot forward into the horizon  
as I took my first steps towards the sky.  
My heart's throbbing like crazy!  
Let my chances become even stronger!  
Rise to my feet!

Are my opinions there only because I'm not in the game?  
I want to be as formidable as the wind.  
This invisible road I follow is out of my own free will and action.  
I want to stay the me that I imagine.

I'm tired of waiting! I'm flying ahead!  
I'm going to change the future and my hearts beating like never before!

Accelerate forward! Break through even the clouds!  
No one knows how much I'm evolving!  
I'm out of breath but I'm burning through the roads!  
My dream isn't going away! It's going to become a reality!  
Fly to the sky!

I'm a "DreamRiser"!

The light shot forward into the horizon  
as I took my first steps towards the sky.  
My heart's throbbing like crazy!  
My dreams will light up my path on the way.  
Let my chances become even stronger!  
Rise to my feet!

* * *

**Enter Enter Mission! — Ankou Team**

Enter enter mission!  
Come on over here!  
We'll try our hardest,  
so what are you waiting for? Come on!

So what you made a blunder and might feel down.  
Forget about it, it's fine! Cheer up!  
Get over the small bumps in life,  
We'll all evolve into better people!

Go ahead and believe in someone!  
It'll only make you happier!  
If you tackle life with all your might,  
your aspirations will become a reality.  
Get serious now and dash forward!

Enter enter mission!  
Come on over here!  
We'll try our hardest!  
Now let go and give chase!

Enter enter mission!  
We'll always be holding hands.  
It's fine if get tired  
Tomorrow's sun will shine come morning.  
Look towards that sun and move forward into our future!

Even if it's tiresome, don't slack off.  
That's right! Give it our all!  
If you feel down, cheer up!  
We'll all make progress!

If you can't do something by yourself, call us and we'll do it!  
We'll give it our heart, soul and mind.  
Our dreams are the color of the blue sky.  
We've got friends who are serious!

Early early session!  
I'll call you over right away!  
We're laughing, joking and having the time of our lives!  
It's a story to be told!

Early early session!  
Let's keep having our fun!  
Our wish will definitely come true.  
Tomorrow's sun will rise come morning.  
We'll look up and see a new day dawning.

It'll definitely change! It'll finally change!  
Once you find something you want to become,  
the changes will start!

Enter enter mission!  
Come on over here!  
We'll try our hardest!  
Now let go and give chase!

Enter enter mission!  
We'll always be holding hands.  
It's fine if get tired  
Tomorrow's sun will shine come morning.  
Look towards that sun and move forward into our future!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey, fellow Tankers! I'm new to the Fandom and had recently watched the series and the film. So I thought I'd kick it off by posting the English lyrics to the GuP theme songs. I hope you guys like them. I hope to be able to post some GuP fanfics in the near future. Probably next month or something. Hope to see you then! XD
> 
> Panzer Vor!
> 
> — Noctus Fury


End file.
